A Night to Remember
by Delirious Eleutheromaniac
Summary: Leo takes Nico out to his first club. What happens when Nico sees his crush, Percy, as one of the dancers? Part of my Valentine's Week Story Marathon. Male/male relationships, mature themes and coarse language, don't like don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Gone Clubbin'

**Author's Note: Welcome to Day 1 of the Valentine's Week Story Marathon that I am doing. Most of these stories will be oneshots but I decided that this one will be chaptered. I am Ontarian (Canadian) where the legal drinking age is 19 so just keep that in mind. Male/male mentionings, don't like don't read. Rated M for mature themes and coarse language. That's all I've got to say, enjoy!**

****"It is officially my mission for you to have fun."

"Leooooo"

"Don't be that way Nico, you're always such a downer, don't you want to have fun for once?"

"No."

"Too bad, you're coming to the club with me whether you like it or not."

"Believe me I won't."

Leo was the only one of Nico's friends that knew Nico's secret: he is gay. It wasn't much of a problem for Leo since everyone knew Leo was too. Nico was terrified that his secret would get out. He was one of those people that no matter what happens; they will never be confident of themselves.

"You will like it, it's not just any club it's a strip club." Leo's grin was stretched from ear to ear.

"Nearly naked girls humping poles to pay the bills, you know that's not my scene Leo. Heck, aren't you gay too, why would you like that stuff?"

"It's not a club for straight guys doofus, you know I wouldn't torture you in one of those places."

"Fine, but there is no way in tartarus that I'm hooking up with someone."

"As long as you have fun Neeks." Nico groaned, he hated this nickname more than Medusa hated Athena.

* * *

Nico looked at himself in the mirror, to most people he would look awesome, not to himself though. His long dark hair was swept to the side and his blue plaid shirt buttoned up with a little bit of his chest showing. He wore black skinny jeans with a white belt holding them up and some stylish DC shoes.

"It's too colourful." Nico grumbled.

"Naw, you look great neeks. Now that we're all dressed up we can finally hit the road!"

"I'll remember to tuck and roll when I need to escape," Nici complained under his breath.

Nico had to admit, Leo had a nice car. It's too bad Nico knew literally nothing about cars because he's sure that if he did he would've whistled at whatever name this thing had. They sped down the streets with the music turned all the way up, Leo with his free arm in the air, Nico with both of his crossed over his chest.

As they turned the corner onto the right street, Nico could spot the club from a mile away. A giant lit up fluorescent sign declared the name of the club: "Jailbreak."

The line moved quick since it was just the beginning of the night. Nico and Leo got up to the front and showed the bouncer their fake IDs declaring that they were of legal age. (They were only 17 so still not old enough of course.)

Inside the music was blaring, the smell of alcohol tinted the air and people were on the dance floor jumping to the beat. At the far end if the club, near the DJ, was a large stage with tables scattered around it. On the left side of the club was a bar and on the right was a hallway supposedly leading to bathrooms and private booths.

"It's too loud in here, let's leave," Nico yelled over the music.

"Stop complaining and have fun Neeks."

The two were sucked into the crowd and Nico soon lost Leo in the mass of people. Nico actually was getting warmed up to the loud music and energetic aura of the club. Soon enough he was following everyone else and fist pumping to the beat.

A voice came over the intercom, "Everyone wanting to witness the show, it will now be starting, please make your way to the stage area."

Nico still hadn't found Leo as he got to the stage, he must have been dragged off to a booth Nico thought. There weren't enough tables so Nico had to stand and watch. He found himself aroused as several muscular men came out and started dancing, slowly strippng themselves of their costumes.

The intercom voice came on again, "Now for the star of our show, who we like to call, The Lightning Theif!"

Nico had heard that title before, but where? Nico suddenly realized that it was one of Percy's titles as the aforementioned boy came out onto the stage wearing nothing but a hard hat and what looked like some construction worker pants.

Nico couldn't help but stare at his defined muscles as the older boy removed himself of his pants revealing some tight fitting underwear. Percy was two years older than Nico and had just turned 19, letting him be legal age to drink.

In a snap of consciousness Nico remembered that this was not only his crush but his friend he was looking at and ran to the bathroom. When there he locked himself in a stall and sat on the toilet, cradling his legs in his arms.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He said over and over. He was the only one in the bathroom and was fearing that he had gotten caught by Percy. The last thing he wanted was his friend not only knowing that he is gay but also that he was staring at him.

After about 20 minutes of this he heard the door open and he fell silent. He peeked out through the crack praying to god that it wasn't Percy. His prayers weren't heard as he spotted said man sweaty and washing his face in the sink. Percy looked up and must have seen Nico peeking through the crack of the door.

"Liked what you saw out there? I could give you a tour if you know what I mean." Percy said this in such a suggestive way that Nico almost said yes. Percy was yet to find out that it was Nico or he would've been surprised, Nico thought.

"I think I'm good in here thanks." He was panting heavily as adrenaline pumped through his system.

"Your hand may be able to make you breath hard but I can do so. much. more." Percy was leaning against thr door as he drew out those last three words.

"Again, no thanks, I'm good."

"I don't take no for an answer. " Percy started fiddling with the exposed locking system on the outside. 'Damn, I'm doomed. Percy's great at picking locks.' Spending time in Hermes' cabin teaches you a few tricks.

Percy burst in and took a look at the boy sitting on the toilet, "Nico!" If Nico didn't know better he'd say Percy was blushing, he knew _he _was. "Nico, I-I didn't know you rolled this way!" The older boy did no job in masking his surprise.

Nico found this the oppertune moment to take the upperhand. He smirked a devilish grin, " And I didn't know you did either."

"I-I am uh, h-here to uh, make some cash! Yeah that sounds good." He said the last part under his breath.

"Seemed like you enjoyed the spotlight a lot, I think you liked it up there."

"Let's just say this never happened. I don't know you're gay and you don't know I am, agreed?"

"Agreed."

'Yeah sure, more like this is the beginning of the end,' Nico thought.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! More to come next week, also come back tomorrow for day 2 of Valentine's Week**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Memories Sweet Pain

**Author's Notes: Here comes chapter 2! I tried writing this earlier, but I wasn't feeling it. I want to draw this on a bit, so this chapter is a bit of a filler. The story is gonna a take a bit of an AU turn here, where Percy and Nico have been friends since they were kids. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this, but nothing affiliated or pertaining to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nico sighed, stuffing his face his pillow. This is why he didn't go to clubs, this is why he didn't go outside, this is why he barely ever talked to people! Because he is scared. He is scared of being rude, he is scared of being rejected, scared of being lonely. So through trying to protect himself from loneliness, he only ends up digging himself a deeper pit. Repelling those who he would like to hold close, and furthering himself from humanity.

Nico huffed to himself, still remembering the good old times when he and Percy could be friends without it being awkward.

_Flashback_

_"Wanna play video games?" a 10 year old Percy said to an 8 year old Nico._

_"No."_

_"Board games?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Tag?" Nico shook his head and Percy started getting impatient. "Well then what DO you wanna do?"_

_Nico's face brightened up a bit as he smiled. Percy knew exactly what his friend's answer would be, "Mythomagic!"_

_Percy groaned. Every single day, Nico wanted to play the exact same thing, over, and, over, and over again. "How about this time WE be the characters?"_

_Nico's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets at this idea, "Yeah, I wanna be Hades!"_

_"Then I'm Poseidon!" Percy's face went from excited to thoughtful as he asked his friend the next question: "Why do you always choose the people that do the death stuff?"_

_Nico shrugged, "I don't know, why are you always the people who have water powers?"_

_Percy's smile grew again, "That's easy! My Mom and I always go to this cabin in the Summer. It's cool and it's by the ocean and I can talk to the fish there!"_

_Nico just laughed a bit, "I'm sure you can Perce, I'm sure you can."_

_"I can, I'm telling the truth!"_

_"Prove it!"_

_"Have any fish?"_

_"No, Mommy says that my real daddy doesn't like me having fish."_

_"That sucks, fish are great!" There were a few moments of silence._

_"Can we play now?"_

_Percy nodded as he made a trident out of Jacks 'n Straws. "This is my weapon, where's yours?"_

_Once more, Nico shrugged, "Hades just fights, I don't know what with."_

_The phone rang and Percy picked it up, "Hello?"_

_The person on the other end spoke up after a few seconds, "Is this the di Angelo residence?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Percy, Nico's friend. His Mom went out to Home Depot to get something to fix the gutters since it's raining. She'll be home soon though!"_

_"Actually, I need to talk to Nico." The voice seemed kind of sad and regretful._

_"Okay here he is." Percy said, handing the phone to Nico._

_"Hello?" The young Italian said through the device._

_"Nico? It's Cousin Thanatos."_

_Thany? He never calls, only when it's an emergency. "What's wrong?" Nico asked almost nervously._

_"It's about your Mom. I-uh she's-uh-"_

_"What, what happened to her?" Nico yelled through the phone._

_"I'm sorry Nico, she was struck by lightning."_

_"Oh! Is she okay?"_

_"She didn't survive it. Again, I'm sorry, but she's in a better place now."_

_Nico dropped the phone and collapsed on his couch. Despite his love for mythomagic, he was surprisingly mature for his age and understood the severity of the situation. His tears felt hot on his face as they streamed down his cheeks._

_End Flashback_

The tears were real as Nico found himself sobbing on his bed. Why was it that whenever Nico tried to think of something great that happened in his past, that he just ended up linking it to something horrible.

The emotional pain that Nico was in was unbearable, ripping apart his insides like the hash-slinging-slasher would it's victims. Nico groaned, even in a time like this he was quoting Spongebob.

All innocence passed out of his head as an idea formed inside of him. His shaky hand made it's way to his bedside table. From inside he pulled his stygian iron sword, it was still coated in the dry remnants of last week's pity. He had cut himself before, but this was it; the end. Not in a bad way mind you, in the sweetest, most melodic way possible.

Nico brought the knife up to his neck, quick and painful is what he was aiming for. Pain, what let him escape his suffering, was now going to be his final comfort. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." Nico started pressing the blade against his throat.

Just at that moment Percy burst in, "Nico!" All Nico could do was look up from his position on his bed, droplets of blood forming around his 'comfort.' "Nico? Nico, what are you doing?" Percy ran to Nico and swatted the knife across the room, blood now freely coming from the younger boy's neck. "We've got to get you to the infirmary." Was the last Nico heard before he blacked out.

**Author's Notes: I have no idea how that happened. I wasn't even planning for that, I guess that I just can't help myself. Sorry if you were looking for something a bit happier in this chapter, but I swear it will get peppier from here on out. Maybe. Anyways, stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking Aloud

**Author's Notes: First of all, I'm really sorry that I didn't update last week! My schedule was filled to the brim with laziness and procrastination so yeah. Also, again I'm sorry that last chapter got really depressing all of a sudden, whatever comes to my mind when I'm writing I put down. So after the delay, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Nico woke up feeling dizzy. His vision was hazy and he could only barely make out a crowd of people surrounding him. He tried to move his arm to rub his eyes, only to be met with a blinding pain in his head. So instead of getting up, he slumped back down into his cozy blankets. He could hear people were shouting, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do right now was sleep. That was when something sharp jabbed into his leg, fillig his body with sweetness.

* * *

"He's awake! Someone come, he's waking up!" Percy hadn't left Nico's bedside in the three days that the younger boy had been out. Nico had lost a lot of blood and apparently being the son of death meant you didn't have much to begin with.

Normally this would be the point in Percy's mental conversation where he goes 'Maybe he's a vampire since he doesn't have much blood. Does he sparkle?' Not today though, all of his attention was on the italian laying in front of him.

"Percy I'm gonna need you to get out of the way, now." An Apollo kid who Percy didn't remember the name of commanded. After the sea prince took a step back, the infirmary worker proceeded to stick a needle of ambrosia into Nico's leg. It was rare that they had to do stuff like that, but with a child of the Big Three you make no compromises. "He should stay awake now." The kid said then ran off to tend to another patient.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Percy, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here bud." Percy had no idea why, but he was on the verge of crying.

"Why is everything so fuzzy and warm?"

"Ambrosia."

"Why, where am I?"

"You, uh, got hurt, you're in the infirmary." Percy knew that if he told the boy what he had done; he would just feel guilty and try to apologize.

"Percy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Leave." Nico's voice wasn't the weak one it had been before, now it was firm and commanding as if Nico had regained his composure. "I said leave!" Now he was practically shouting and Percy was too stunned to say anything so he did as the boy wanted.

"What did I do wrong?" The green eyed boy thought to himself as he walked out.

* * *

"Hell, fucking shit of fuck Fuck FUCK!" Nico sure hoped he wasn't thinking out loud today, because if he was; then the other patients in the infirmary might have to up and leave. "He was so close." Nico could still feel the tingling from where Percy had been subconciously holding his hand, "and he smelt so good." He could remember the salt water smell emanating from the other boy compared to the sterile tickle of the infirmary.

"I bet that shithead could probably fucking ram his dick up my asshole and have no idea how much he's leading me on!" Nico groaned into his pillow, "Great, now I'm hard. Nice going brain, everything has to do wih sex with you doesn't it?" There was no reply, there shouldn't have been a reply, Nico was relieved.

"Nico, keep it down over there! No one wants to hear you fantasizing about Percy!" Great, so he had been thinking out loud. "Yes, you were! Shut up and get some sleep!"

A figure walked up beside his cot. caramel skin and curly brown hair sat down at the end of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Leo, this is like the third time this hour you came in. What's wrong?"

"There's a special visitor for you."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

A tall blond guy jumped out from behind one of the sheets that were draped between the beds. "Me, you big nut!"

"Jason! What are you doing out here and wait, I'm not a nut!"

"I'm allowed to visit as long as I claim it as work duties! And yeah, you were just talking to yourself about sex fantasies, I think you are one."

"Shut up, don't you two have to be macking each other up somewhere?" It was just a joke, but what happened next startled Nico.

"As a matter of fact we do." Leo said and pulled Jason onto the bed. All Nico could do was watch as the two boys in front of him started a heated make out session.

Nico cleared his throat and Jason sprang up as if he was just realizing where he was. The blond boy leaned down and whispered something to the Latino probably along the lines of; "I thought we weren't going to tell everyone yet?"

To which he got the response; "As good a time as any."

"Okay you two lovebirds, get out before I vomit."

"You're just jealous!" Leo said half jokingly as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and left.

"Great," Nico thought, "everyone else is happy and in love but me."

"No one wants to hear about your loneliness Nico!"

**Author's Notes: Did I introduce Leo and Jason too fast do you think? Also I found the ending somewhat abrupt. If you don't like all of the swearing by the way, don't read fics that are rated M! Whatever, remember to review!**


End file.
